


Maybe We Could Be Something

by childofmischief



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, I will add more tags as I go along, Swearing, a little blood, but nothing too graphic, just spoilers in general, like a lot of spoilers, mimi is mean, more angst than satchs route, some violence, spoilers for pauls route, the mai route we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana doesn't go the festival with one of the boys, but ends up getting hurt.</p><p>Mai wants to protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her.</p><p>Maybe some things happen along the way they didn't expect.</p><p>[HIATUS FOR TIME BEING]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mimi Festival

The last person Hana thought she’d be going to the flower festival with was Mimi Santos. Yet here she was, with Mimi, walking down the street with ice cream cones and just talking about school and anything that came to mind. Hana felt uneasy, and Mai didn’t think she should’ve gone. But Mimi was actually being nice, so Hana thought maybe she could be friends with her.

Before Hana knew it, it was time for the bonfire dance, and Mimi was dragging Hana by the hand towards it. She was reminded a lot of Mai by that action. 

Hana’s breath was taken away when she saw the fire. Orange and yellow flames danced, a huge contrast to the almost inky black sky above. Around her, the dance started, the drumbeat reverberating through the ground to her feet. 

“This is…” Hana paused, breathless. “Amazing.”

“I don’t see what’s so amazing about it.” Mimi’s voice was bitter, but Hana just thought she always sounded bitter. 

“It’s just beautiful.” Hana said. Mimi grunted, which Hana took as an agreement. The two just sat for a while, watching the dance. Hana was amazed by everyone’s happy faces as they danced. It was Hana who broke the silence.

“Do you want to dance, Mimi?” Hana asked. 

The reaction she got was unexpected. 

“Ew, no!” Mimi exclaimed, jumping back, holding her hands up in a defensive manner, an unamused and disgusted look on her face. “I’m not a dyke like you and Mai. I only came as a joke anyway.” And with that, she scoffed and walked away, leaving Hana alone, fighting tears. She sat, staring down at her lap, her fists clutching hard at her yakata. She didn’t even notice Mr. Saitomo coming to sit next her. 

“Miss Mizuno?” He said, concerned. “Are you alright?” Hana wiped her nose, sniffling, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I...have to be somewhere.” Hana stood, and ran from Mr. Saitomo, away from the bonfire, away from the festival, towards Asagao and safety. At this point tears flowed freely now, a soft sob escaping every once in awhile. 

Her hands trembled as she struggled to unlock the door, being surprised when she found it already unlocked. Then it hit her, Mai never went to the festival, did she? Right away, Hana clamped her mouth shut, trying to suppress her tears, so as not to worry her best friend. She knew how Mai would be very angry if she knew why. 

Mai sat at her desk, writing quickly and furiously. She had heard Hana outside, and she knew what happened. Mimi had played her. 

When Hana entered, Mai whipped around, almost falling out of her as she tried to get up to run to Hana. Hana avoided her gaze, more tears spilling over her cheeks.

“Mimi played you, didn’t she?” Mai almost growled, already knowing the answer. Hana nodded, then without saying anything, or changing clothes she made her way to her bed then collapsed onto her bed, grabbing Mr. Bunny and holding him close. Mai sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Mimi was going to pay.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is very angry at Mimi for the stunt she pulled, so she goes to confront her.
> 
> Mimi knows where to hit Mai where it hurts.

Mai waited until she knew Hana was asleep, before sneaking out of her dorm room. Surprisingly, Hana fell asleep in no time, her breathing even and she was curled around Mr. Bunny. Quietly, Mai switched off the lights, closing her door as quietly as she possibly could. 

The bright pink walls of Primrose House made Mai’s eyes hurt, and she kept her head down, watching her feet as she walked the path to Mimi’s room. At this moment, she was hyper aware of all the bumps, thumps, and conversations around her. 

Eventually, she made it to Mimi’s door, and brought her head up, rapping her fist fast and loudly on Mimi’s door. From inside the room, she heard Mimi grumble, and scramble to open the door. 

“What do you want, Mai?” She spat, narrowing her eyes at Mai. Mai glared at her.

“You know what I want.” She said, fists clenched at her sides, in an effort to restrain herself. “You hurt Hana, and you will pay.”

Mimi scoffed, crinkling her nose. Mai didn’t like the look she got in her eyes, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. Mai’s heart thumped with nervousness and anger, and drew in a shaky breath. 

“You better not make threats to me, Mai.” Mimi leaned against her doorframe, trying to look intimidating. “I can get you kicked out of this school and send you back to those parents who don’t give a shit about you faster than you can confess to Hana.” 

Mai’s eyes went wide. How did she know that? Mai gulped, and set her glare back after only a brief moment. She must not show any weakness to Mimi.”

“What are you talking about?” Mai decided the best course of action was to deny anything Mimi said. But Mai felt an anxiety creeping upon her, all her insecurities threatening to burst through the walls she kept them locked tightly behind. 

“Don’t pretend everyone doesn’t know how you’re a dyke who’s in love with her roomie.” Mimi scoffed, pushing her hair out of her face. “Does she even know about your disease?” 

Oh. There was one of the insecurities breaking through the wall. Mai felt as if her chest was being compressed, and pushed down, and her breath was being taken away. She couldn’t tell Hana about her kleptomania, could she? 

“Shut up.” Mai knew she sounded weak, and she knew that’s what Mimi wanted, if the grin on her face was any indication. She didn’t wait for her to say anything, just turned on her heel, her fists clutching at her skirt in a failing effort to keep her hands from shaking. The rest of her body was shaking anyway. Several girls were peaking out of their rooms, watching Mai go back to her room. She felt she was being mocked by their giggles, but she couldn’t even tell if the giggles were real or if she was imagining them. 

After what felt like an eternity. Mai made it back to her room, and wasn’t surprised to see the light on from under the crack in the door. She stood for a moment, doing her best to compose herself, to stop her shaking. Hana mustn’t know. She put her hand on the knob, the cool metal helping her remind herself everything was okay, and that she was here, with Hana, and Hana cared about her, and Mimi was just a bitch. 

Hana had changed into her pajamas, and sat at her desk, playing on her phone. When she heard Mai enter, she turned to look at her best friend. Her brows furrowed as she saw the other girl shaking.

“Mai...are you okay?” She asked, getting up from her seat and going over to the other girl, resting her hands on her arms. “You’re shaking!” 

“Can we just go to bed?” Mai asked, and Hana obliged, allowing Mai to put her pajamas on and climb into her own bed. As Mai flicked off the lights, Hana said,

“Goodnight Mai. Sleep well.”

Mai groaned in response. Hana took forever to fall asleep, her mind racing with all the thoughts of why Mai was so affected by what she went to do. She knew Mai had gone to talk to Mimi, presumably about what happened at the festival, much to Hana’s embarrassment. But what had she said to hurt Mai so much. 

Would everything be okay in the morning?

 

XOXOXO

 

The next day they went to school, Mai seemed to be her normal self, happy, loud, slightly obnoxious and bubbly. Hana was really tired that morning, having barely gotten any sleep the night before worrying about Mai and whatever Mimi had done to her.

“Hana! You’re gonna be so late!” Mai yelled over the clack of her hair straightner. Hana groaned inwardly, and turned to look at her alarm clock. When she saw she had fifteen minutes to get ready, a shot of adrenaline ripped through her veins and she shot out of bed faster than a Russian missile. 

She had never gotten ready so fast.  
But, as soon as she got outside, her tiredness caught up her, and her shoulders slumped a little as she yawned. Mai looked over at her in concern. 

“You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?” She asked, a slight feeling of guilt settling in her stomach, fully knowing she was the cause. Hana nodded, and yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand.

“I was just thinking that’s all.” Hana tried to quench her friend’s guilt, but it didn’t really work out, as Mai just mutely nodded and look forwards as they continued to walk. 

Hana saw Mimi rounding the corner as she and Mai stood outside the classroom talking to Jon and PBG, Shane having stalked off already. She side glanced Mai, who spotted her too, and tried to maneuver herself so she was hidden by the taller boys. 

“Wha..” PBG was confused, and glanced behind him to see what the big deal was. He saw Mimi and he remembered Hana had gone to the festival with her. The weird thing was, Kakusu wasn’t with her. Hana saw that too and leaned into Mai.

“Where’s Kakusu?” She asked, and Mai shrugged, taking Hana’s hand and dragging her into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Mimi the worst person I'm so sorry.


	3. Rain and Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Mai can't focus during class.
> 
> The guys find out about Mimi.
> 
> Hana and Mai do their homework outside.

Hana and Mai tried to keep their heads down for most of class, avoiding Mimi’s gaze as best they could. Hana wasn’t sure if it was only one who couldn’t focus, but she didn’t want to interrupt Mai, as she was writing in some notebook. It wasn’t what Miss Shizuka was talking about, she knew that, but she then noticed the notebook was pretty weird. 

At the top of the page, was all the Normal Boots guys names, and just the Hidden Block club next to it. Next to everyone’s names, Mai had a number next to it, which Hana guessed was which page the entry on them was. At the bottom of the page, Mai wrote Hana’s name, and a page number next to it as well. Hana watched Mai flip to the page she wrote, again writing Hana’s name at the top. 

Mai sighed, tapping her pen against the paper, then glanced wistfully out the window. It was darker that day, the sky cloudy and gray. By the looks of it, it looked like it was gonna rain. The somewhat gloomy feel made the grass seem duller, the flowers smaller. 

Class ended after what felt like years, and Mai and Hana stood, ready to run right out out of there. Mai’s stomach growled, and a blush creeped onto her cheeks at the sound. 

“We should get going.” Mai said, already halfway out the door. Hana jogged to catch up with her, wondering about that strange notebook Mai was writing in. She’d have to ask later. By the time they got outside, it was raining. Hana huffed at the inconvenience, and was about to complain to Mai when she Mai seemed actually troubled by the fact it was raining.

“Mai?” Hana asked, concerned. “Are you okay?” 

At the sound of her friends voice, Mai shook out of her thoughts, quickly plastering a smile on her face. She knew Hana wasn’t be convinced but she wasn’t ready to tell her, not yet. This whole week has be strange, off. It wasn’t supposed to rain, Hana wasn’t supposed to go to the festival with Mimi. Mai would have to consult Mr. Saitomo about this later.

The rest of the walk was in silence, save for the patter of rain hitting the ground around them. Mai knew what that silence meant. Hana was thinking, probably about her. Mai didn’t like hiding things from her friend, she knew she shouldn’t. Mai knew so much about Hana, but Hana knew nothing about her. That wasn’t fair, was it?

The awkward and tense silence was lifted when the two got to the lunchroom, and joined the boys at the table after getting their food. Mai stuck herself in between Hana and Jared as usual, Jared looking slightly uncomfortable. All of the boys’ and girls’ hair was wet, and Hana tried to keep her from frizzing. 

“Jared, do you have a hair brush I can use?” Hana asked the sparkling teenager, who held up a long finger while turning to dig in his bag. After a couple seconds, he produced a flat, black plastic brush, that looked like it had never been used before, but Hana knew it had. She’d seen him use it. 

“Here.” Jared said, holding it out to her. Hana hummed as she ran the brush through her hair, surprised with the ease she could. Oh, right, rich kids. She silently handed it back to him and turned to listen to the conversation going on around her. 

“How was the festival, Satch?” Jirard asked, the other boy adjusting his glasses, smiling. 

“It was good. I went with Kakusu and we had a fun time.” 

Mai and Hana gasped, then both blushed for doing so. Satch went with Kakusu? Hana didn’t even know any of the Normal Boots guys went, she didn’t see any of them. Hana turned, and searched the cafeteria for her, finally spotting her looking back at Satch. She turned again to see Satch looking at Kakusu and smiling at her. Well, Hana had to admit it was pretty cute. 

Jirard then turned to Hana, his face soft and nice. 

“How was the festival for you?” He asked. Hana stiffened, turning to Mai who had also stiffened. Most of the boys noticed this, and all of their faces grew concerned, PBG’s the most. This made Hana feel uncomfortable, she hated when the boys were concerned about her, most of the time they had no reason to be.

“What did Mimi do?” PBG all but growled. Paul, Nick, and Josh gasped. Then, they glanced across the lunchroom, seeing Mimi. She was sitting alone, Kakusu sat at another table, away from her.

“She played Hana.” Mai mumbled, keeping her eyes down at her hands. 

The boys then spent the last remaining minutes trying their best comfort Mai and Hana about it, saying how they were better than her. It seemed to work, as Mai and Hana started laughing and smiling and offering up other bad things about her. Hana felt a little bad for doing so, but she just pushed that away. 

After class that day, the sky had cleared up nicely, and Hana and Mai decided to do their homework outside for once. They had brought a blanket to sit on, so their clothes and school work wouldn’t get wet. For a while, they sit in a calm silence, hunched over papers and textbooks, occasionally Mai would hum an anime tune softly. 

After some time, Mai sighed, throwing her pencil in the air and falling back to lay on her back and look up at the sky. She was happier now, the sky was a bright blue, the occasional cloud floating above them. The air wasn’t humid, like she had expected it to be after that afternoon’s rain. She sighed contently, closing her eyes and just allowing the world around her to morph into sounds and smells. The scent of damp grass lingered in the air, seeming heightened by her her relaxation. Hana scooted over, sitting on her knees next to Mai’s head, and softly poked her cheek, giggling as she did so. 

Mai brought up her hand, and grabbed Hana’s wrist, smiling at her. 

“What are you doing, you nerd.” She said, sitting up to be level with Hana’s face. Hana stuck out her tongue at her and jumped up, running in a circle around their blanket. Mai jumped up, and chased her, quickly catching up as she was a lot more athletic than her friend. She launched herself at Hana, almost knocking her over onto the grass below them.

“Ahh!” Hana exclaimed, the ground seeming closer to her face then being surprised when Mai caught her, and helped her stand. A blush crept onto her cheeks, before she took Mai’s hands in her own. It was now Mai’s turn to blush as Hana started to sway them, in a rhythmic dancing motion. Quickly though, Mai caught on, and the two started to drift closer together just swaying together as the sky began to darken and fireflies started flying around them. They didn’t know how long they stayed out there, but before they knew it, it was after curfew, and they just barely finished their homework. 

Hana and Mai snuck back into Primrose House, thankful they somehow didn’t get caught with all their giggling as they made their way back. Also, somehow no one was roaming the halls of Primrose House when they got to their hall. When they got into their room, they dropped all their stuff on their desks, and Hana saw the strange notebook again.

Oh well, she’d just ask about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gayy


	4. The Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana asks Mai about her strange notebook.
> 
> Mai tells her about it, and what it means.

The next day was Saturday, and both Mai and Hana slept well and late. When they did wake up, both Hana and Mai happier, lighter, like all their worries from the previous day were gone, vanished. Hana was the first to wake, who just chose to lay in bed, listening to Mai’s comforting, and familiar snores. She smiled.

In time, Mai also awoke, and Hana decided maybe she should ask her about that strange notebook. Sitting up, she could see it was on Mai’s desk, waiting. Maybe Mai was going to tell her? 

Above her, the bed creaked, and Mai’s yawn came. She then leaned over the edge of her bed, her red hair flying. She smiled at Hana, who was very much upside down in her vision. Hana had been on her phone, practicing for the tournament. Mai mentally slapped herself, how did she forget about it that? Well, she reasoned, she didn’t have a reason to be obsessed with Jared anymore. 

“Morning, Hana!” She said, then brought her head back up, and jumped off her bed, all before Hana could even shut off her phone. 

“Jeez, Mai!” Hana exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart, jokingly. Mai stuck her tongue out at Hana, then turned to her desk, seeing her notebook still on it. As casually as she could, she went over, and shaved it in the locked drawer, feeling Hana’s eyes on her the whole time. She knew Hana would ask about it, and Mai started to have an internal battle. SHould she just own up when Hana asks? But Mr. Saitomo told her she probably shouldn’t. Then again, this version of the timeline hasn’t happened before, surely the rules of the previous ones don’t really apply. 

“Mai?” Hana came to stand beside her friend, brows knit in a tight furrow. Mai had made up her mind. “What’s in that notebook? I saw my name in it, along with all the other guys.”

Mai took a deep breath, motioning Hana to take a seat, who sat on her bed, and motioned for Mai to sit with her. Mai seemed shaky again, like she was the night of the festival. Mai sat, the bed creaking under her sudden weight. Behind her, Hana leaned back and grabbed Mr. Bunny, handing it to her, in an effort to comfort her. Mai took it in her hands, feeling the weathered fabric, running her finger over the beady eye he had. Hana hasn’t shown her Mr. Bunny before, this was new. Everything that was happening was new. 

Hana waited patiently, resting a hand on Mai’s knee. 

“You have to promise me that you’ll believe everything I say.” Mai said, a rare emotion of fear coming across her face and voice. 

“Of course I will, Mai.” Hana replied, turning her full attention to Mai, worrying more than she thought she ever could.

Mai nodded, and shakily stood, unlocking her drawer and digging out her notebook, a black, cheap spiral notebook with a worn cover and pages, way to worn for only having a month of school. She sat back next to Hana, Hana bouncing a bit when Mai basically collapsed back on the bed. Without looking at Hana, she shoved it in her hands. 

Cautiously, Hana flipped back the cover, and due to her own curiosity, flipped to her page. In Mai’s familiar somewhat messy scrawl, was,

_Hana_

_This is the weirdest entry for in here. Never before has Hana not gone with one of the boys, besides the bird and Ian. I have seen all the boys’ best ending happen over and over, and now I think it’s my turn. The weather has been off though, and I’m scared this isn’t allowed to happen. I have to ask Mr. Saitomo._

“I don’t understand.” Hana said, handing Mai the notebook back. Mai sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. She had hoped she wouldn’t have to explain anything, but it seemed she wouldn’t be that lucky. Why was she acting like this? Her best friend was so worried about her because wasn’t acting like she normally did. But it’s hard, when you feel like your whole life is falling apart at the seams. Mai almost couldn’t remember the last time she felt okay. 

“I have watched you fall in love with all the Normal Boots guys over and over again, with things going well, bad, and the worst it possibly could be.” Mai looked away, trying to compose herself and biting her lip. “More than once I-I lost you.” 

Hana was still very confused, but some of the pieces were starting to click together. She has dated all the Normal Boots guys, in other realities, and Mai remembers all of them? Hana kept quiet, which Mai took as a prompt to continue.

“You fell in love over and over, but never, ever with me.” Mai let out an uncharacteristic bitter laugh. “You fell in love with a fricking bird once!” 

Hana gasped, a horrified look on her face. “I fell in love with Jacques?!” Mai nodded, playing with her fingers. 

“I had to bend time and space to save from that.” She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. “He pretty much destroyed you. You were so sad, and you felt like the bird was the only one who understood you. For a month, you didn’t go to class, and nearly flunked out of Asagao. Miss Shizuka even came to our room to check on you, and to see if you were okay. 

“I ignored it the first time, thinking you didn’t need help. But then, after you were taken away kicking and screaming, I somehow managed to reset the timeline, and save you.” A tear rolled down her cheek, while Hana sat, confused, and horrified. She fell in love with Jacques, and he did that to her?! 

“I never thought you’d go to the festival with Mimi, because when you went will all the other guys, at least I knew you’d be safe.” Mai’s voice broke at the last word, and soon, she was wrapped in Hana’s arms. She allowed herself to let go, and just cried, and cried, and cried. She was here now. This was her chance. Hana was safe and finally, finally, she got to tell her everything she knew. Her face was pressed into the crook of Hana’s neck, Mai holding onto her friend as tightly as she could, nearly crushing the smaller girl. Hana also rested her head in the crook of Mai’s neck, trying her best to be a safe haven for her friend. She rubbed Mai’s back as comfortingly as she could muster. Mai sighed contently, exhausted from crying so hard. Wrapped safe in Hana’s arms, she allowed her heavy eyes to close, and soon fell asleep once more. 

Hana is still worried, though, both for Mai’s mental and emotional health. How would things change now that this was out in the open? Maybe it was time Hana also came out and told Mai something she never too. 

That could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that ooc? I don't really think so....I hope it wasn't


	5. Spend Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Mai play video games with the Normal Boots guys.
> 
> Hana has a question for Ian, and a confession for Mai.

When Mai was finally able to untangle herself from Hana, both Hana and Mai’s stomachs were growling loudly. Sheepishly, Mai got herself dressed, and pretty much dragged Hana out of their room by the hand, on a quest for food. 

The mid afternoon was calm, the air warm and the sun bright. Hana took a deep breath, sighing contently, Mai doing the same. 

“Hey Hana! Hi Mai!” An excited familiar voice called. Mai and Hana turned towards the source, to see Jon jogging towards them, Jacques sitting on his shoulder. Hana tensed a bit, remembering what Mai had said happened with the bird, but then Hana rationalized and figured he wasn’t a threat. At least not in this timeline. Ugh, all these timeline thoughts were going to make her head explode. 

“Hi Jon!” Hana cheerily greeted. “What brings you here?”

“We’re having another small video game tournament in my room, there'll be snacks, so do you wanna come?” He asked, smiling broadly. Hana and Mai exchanged glances, having a whole conversation in a matter of seconds. 

“Yeah, sure we’ll come.” Mai said, and followed Jon back to his room. The walk to Bluebell was accompanied by Jon telling Mai and Hana about some of his strategies for the tournament, and Jacques being less than impressed with them, and arguing with him a bit. Hana raised her eyebrow everytime that happened, silently asking Mai, _I wanted to date that?_

All the Normal Boots guys were in Jon’s room when the three arrived, debating on which game they should play.

“We played Stomp last time!” Paul loudly exclaimed, picking up the Nario Kart box. “We should play Nario Kart!” PBG took the box out of hands and said,

“We’re playing Stomp.” With such a hint of finality, Paul huffed, but ultimately listened. PBG then turned to see Hana, Mai, and Jon, ushering them in and frantically making room for Hana and Mai to sit. His cheeks were a bit pink as he did so, and finally now Hana could see it clear as day. 

PBG liked her, didn’t he. 

Hana gratefully took the seat he made room for, Mai next to her. There wasn’t much space already, so she was pushed against PBG and Mai, but for some reason found herself not minding. They were warm, and being in their proximity made her feel safe and secure. PBG felt like home sometimes, but for why she wasn’t sure. 

There was a mad scramble for the controllers, Hana successful grabbed one, without getting trampled, and earned herself a high five from Mai. They played for hours, the room filled with yells and screams as the boys battled each other. Hana won only get PBG, Mai against nobody. Satch had brought bagels again, much to Mai and Hana’s approval. The day turned into evening, before everyone put their controllers down and cheered and high fived each other. 

Hana and Mai hung around for a bit after the boys left, making PBG even more flustered than he already was. 

“That was a good performance today, Hana.” He said, smiling awkwardly. Hana gave PBG a slight pat on the back, before turning to the door and leaving. PBG stood at the door, an awkward smile on his lips. 

As they were leaving, Hana stopped, and turned to Mai.

“I have to ask Ian something, so you go ahead.” 

Mai was confused, and tilted her head, brows furrowed. “Everything alright?” She asked. Hana nodded and smiled brightly at Mai, promising if there was something wrong she’d tell her. Mai seemed convinced enough by that and continued onward, while Hana searched for Ian’s room. When she reached it, she tentatively knocked on the door, hoping Ian was there, and his roommate was gone. As luck would have it, that’s exactly what happened. Ian came to the door, looking unamused as usual. Upon seeing Hana, he leaned against the door, confused.

“Hey, Hana. Everything alright?” He asked, leading Hana in his room. Under different circumstances, Hana would take the time to observe what the room looked like, but at that moment in time, she had her mind set on something, and could only think about that.

“How did you know you were gay?” Hana blurted, searching his face for anything to tell her what he was thinking, but alas, he was as composed and stoic as usual. 

“I just kind of did, why?” He shrugged, taking a seat at his desk. “Do you like a girl?” 

Hana looked at her feet, feeling very confused. Did she like a girl? She wasn’t gay, she liked boys too, but girls were also pretty nice. Ugh! Why was this so confusing.

“I like boys too, but girls are pretty nice.” Hana said. “Is there a word for that?”

“Yeah, it’s called bisexaulity.” Ian said. “It sounds like that might be what you got there.”

Hana decided to change questions now, something Ian could probably answer. Fiddling with her hands, Hana looked back up at Ian, taken aback by the rare concern on his face. Were they friends? Hana wondered. Friends go to friends for advice, don’t they?

“How do you come out?” She asked, and a rare smile spread on Ian’s face.

“Who do you want to tell?” He asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. Hana mumbled something, but Ian didn’t hear. “Who?”

“Mai.” 

Ian smiled again, standing back up in front of Hana, his arms crossed. Hana wouldn’t look at him, but she could feel him smiling knowingly at her.

“Be yourself, Mai will accept you.” Ian opened the door for her, gesturing her out. “Go on, Hana. You’ll get a good answer.”

Hana walked back to their dorm room, anxieties rushing around in her brain. How did Ian know Mai would accept her? Was their something she didn’t know about her that he did? Or was it just because Mai was her best friend and that’s what best friends did. Hana wasn’t so sure about that, people have turned on her, her so called best friend have turned on her before. 

But Mai was different. Mai cared more about her than Hana could ever imagine.

As soon as she opened the door and Mai looked at her, Hana just almost yelled,

“I think I like boys and girls.” She looked down right after she said it, familiar shame creeping on her cheeks. Mai was taken aback, but recovered quickly, and jumped from her bunk and hugged Hana tightly. Hana hugged back, burying her face in her friend's shoulder.

“I like boys and girls too.” Mai admitted. “If you are confused and ashamed about this, I’ll help. You’re my best friend.”


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PBG shows up at Hana and Mai's door.
> 
> Mai has a talk with Mr. Saitomo

Later, Hana and Mai were sat on Mai’s bed, watching an anime about giant things attacking a wall where humans were. It was particularly brutal, but Mai seemed to love it, so Hana put up with it. She watched Mai more than she did the ;laptop screen, at the way Mai’s expressions changed, and at how mesmerised she gets. The immersion was broken by a rap at the door, Mai hitting pause, a confused look on her face as she looked at the door. She made no move to go to the door, so Hana jumped off the bed and answered it.

There stood PBG, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands, and a sheepish smile on his face. Mai leaned over and saw him, a look of shock coming over her face. 

“Can we talk in the hall?” PBG asked, stepping out of the doorway. Reluctantly, Hana followed, feeling terrible for feeling uncomfortable. As she left, she saw a flicker of, jealousy…? On Mai’s face. Gently, she closed the door, and turned to PBG. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Hana?” A blush started forming on both PBG and Hana’s faces. He held out the flowers to Hana, who took them, not knowing what else to do. She gulped, debating how to turn PBG down without hurting his feelings, and he could see the internal battle on her face. “Oh…” PBG deflated, turning away slightly. “I see.” 

Hana was still at a loss for words, wanting to tell him everything, that she was sorry, that she would go as a friend but not as a date. But nothing came out, she had no words and it hurt. 

“I know you like these.” He said, gesturing to the flowers, before turning away. She finally looked down, seeing morning glories, and remembering her mother. How did PBG know she liked those? She would ask him later, but she didn’t really want to talk to him for fear of him being angry. 

She watched him walk away, sighing as she opened her door again, and went back into her room, where Mai stood by the door, presumably listening in. Hana couldn’t find herself to care, and just dropped her flowers on her desk. A million thoughts a minute ran through her head. Why did he chose now, right when Hana wanted to come to terms with her sexuality and not date anyone to do so? 

The next day, after class, Mai went to visit Mr. Saitomo, wanting to consult him about all the strange things that had happened in this timeline. She was shocked to find Mr. Saitomo was also knew about the other timelines, but was also very relieved, as she now had someone who would understand everything she knew.

She knocked, and Mr. Saitomo’s soft voice came.

“Come in.”   
Mai did so, closing the door behind her. 

“Hello, Miss Sasaki.” Mr. Saitomo sat at his desk, Mai sitting in a desk in front of his. “What would you like to talk to me about today? Have you noticed anything strange?”

Mai then went on to explain everything that has happened, how Hana went to the festival with Mimi, how she isn’t dating any of the boys, how Mai told her about her remembering every timeline, how Hana came out to her, and how all of this confused Mai. She didn’t know what it meant, and she didn’t tell Mr. Saitomo what she hoped it meant. 

“That is indeed strange.” Mr. Saitomo seemed to think for a moment, before asking, “You didn’t tell her about her powers, right?”

Mai shook her head, before saying, “At least I don’t think so.” She cracked a proud smile. “She could’ve put the pieces together herself!”

“What about her mother, did you tell her about that?” 

“Not yet.”

“What do you mean, not yet?”

Mai tilted her head, brows furrowed. “She deserves to know. I think we should tell her.” Mr. Saitomo shook his head, which only lead to Mai getting angry at him, and she stood, fists clenched at her sides. “I can’t keep keeping stuff from her! I lo-...I care about her!”

Mr. Saitomo raised his eyebrow knowingly at Mai’s near slip up, then shook his head again. 

“I’m sorry, but she can’t.”

“If you won’t tell her, I will!” Mai almost started out the door, fuming before Mr. Saitomo reluctantly called after her. 

“Bring her here.”

Mai nodded, then ran off to find her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I didn't really know how to set up for the next chapter, but that chapter will be a lot better.


	7. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Saitomo tells Hana something about her mother.

Mai ran around the school, first their dorm room, then the boys’ room’s, the classroom, and finally she found her in the library, studying with Satch and Kakusu. Hana jumped when Mai tapped her shoulder, then laughed it off when she turned to see her friend.

“Hana we got to be somewhere.” She said, Hana furrowing her brows at her friend’s uncharacteristically serious. “It’s really important.” 

Hana looked back at her study buddies, mostly Satch. He adjusted his glasses, and helped put Hana’s stuff in her bag. He smiled at her, nodding.

“Go ahead, Hana. We’ll be fine here.” He chuckled. “Remember what I told you!” Hana smiled at him and nodded, waving before she turned to Mai, noticing how she was having a hard time looking at Hana. Mai was tense, and it was visible in her shoulders, and the tension shone in her face. 

“Mai...are you okay?” Hana asked, shouldering her bag. Mai took a deep breath, taking Hana’s hand in hers. A deep blush started to form on both of their faces at the closeness. Hana was still thoroughly confused, and so very worried. “What’s going on?” Hana asked, her voice soft. 

“You’ll see.” Mai said. That ended that conversation, and the rest of their walk was spent in silence, a tense, anxious silence. Hana was already a very anxious person, and not knowing where Mai was taking her and what was going on, and it made her even more anxious and worried. Mai noticed this, how Hana’s hand was slightly shaking as she held it and tightened her grip on Hana’s hand in an effort of comfort her.

They ended up at Mr. Saitomo’s door, Hana furrowing her brows. She didn’t really know him that well, only really having an interaction with him like twice. Mai said nothing as she released Hana’s hand and opened the door. Hana couldn’t help but feel disappointed from the lack of warmth from her friend’s hand now. Why did she feel that way?

Hana followed Mai in, taking a seat in front of Mr. Saitomo while Mai stood by the door, her arms crossed and her eyes downcast. Anxiety crept upon Hana once again, her thoughts racing and she couldn’t focus on one thing at a time. A crushing weight settled on her chest as she felt her breath become constricted. _Stupid, Hana!_ She scolded herself. _Nothing even happened yet!_

She glanced around the room, trying to gage everyone’s faces and emotions. Mai was trying to be stoic, but several emotions were fighting for control on her face, fear, sadness, and...guilt. The silence was overbearing and Hana couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Why am I here?” She blurted out, resulting in a sigh from Mr. Saitomo.

“Miss Mizuno...haven’t you wondered why I knew your name?” He asked. Hana silently nodded, telling him to continue. “I used to teach your mother. Oh, if she could see you now, she would be so proud.”

Hana’s eyes started to mist, her jaw unintentionally dropping. Was that it? Because that wasn’t so bad. “Is that all?” She asked, almost forgetting to breath when Mr. Saitomo shook his head sadly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mai look down again. 

“There’s a reason she died, Miss Mizuno.” He then went on to explain MOPS, and how Hana was a “protagonist”, his face sad as he saw tears flowing freely down Hana’s face without her noticing. Mai then attempted to explain why, and explain her powers, but found herself getting choked up as the girl she cared so deeply about cried more tears than she knew possible. 

Hana pushed out of her seat, covering her mouth with a hand, the same one that held Mai’s, to hold in the sobs, and ran. Out of Poppy Hall, past the courtyard, where some students saw her running, confused, and even a few sneering. Hana kept running, not knowing where to, until her lungs burned and her sides hurt. Somehow, she ended up in the field, by the lone tree, where she then collapsed against the back of it, bringing her knees to her chest, her forehead resting in them. One arm was holding her knees in place, while the other clutched at the grass, the dampness uncomfortable against her palms and fingers. 

She stayed there, her sobs growing louder and louder as the sky started to darken and the sun started to set.

Meanwhile, Mai was still in the classroom, her hand over her eyes as she tried to force tears of her own away, knowing she had to go after Hana. She grit her teeth, then bolted out the door after her best friend, knowing exactly where to find her. Her intuition was proven correct when she saw Hana curled in on herself at the base of the lone tree. She noticed Hana has calmed slightly, but the telltale shake of her shoulders told Mai she was still crying. 

“Hana..” Mai breathed, plopping herself down next to her best friend, taking her in her arms. Without a second thought, Hana leaned against Mai, allowing herself to grip her shirt and bury her face in her friend’s shoulder, breaking down again. 

“She’s dead because of me.” Hana sobbed, her voice muffled by Mai’s shoulder. “All that pain...it was all me…”

Mai shushed her, running a hand through Hana’s hair, rocking her gently. “It wasn’t, Hana.” 

The sun set, the two having not moved for half an hour. Mai looked up as the stars began to peek out against the inky black background of the sky, like holes poked through black fabric. A cool breeze flew through the otherwise still night air. It was comforting, for both Mai and Hana, the quiet night. Gradually, Hana began to quiet, until she was just dozing on Mai, her cheeks stained with dried tears, and her eyes red rimmed. Mai didn’t want to wake her, but curfew was in only ten minutes, and she didn’t want to risk getting in trouble. 

Mai and Hana once again held hands as they walked, the action comforting to have the other close. Hana kept her head down the whole way to their room, not wanting anyone else to see she was crying, or to see the pain that was undoubtedly spread across her features. The satisfying click of the doorlock brought Hana back to her senses the slightest bit. Mai flicked on the lights and the two were enveloped in the warm comfort of their room. No matter what happened, the warm glow of Mai’s fairy lights, the soft pink of the walls, the comfort of Mai’s blankets, and just the two of them being in the room together, would always be a comfort.


	8. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man goes to the city to get something for Hana.
> 
> A store clerk has some knowledge to share.
> 
> Mai has a confession.

Mai didn’t see Hana much the next day, mostly only in class. Hana had asked for some space, and Mai listened to her. After class, Mai was alone, getting ready to take a small trip into the city to find something to cheer her up. 

Mai sighed as she collapsed into the train car seat, the cushion giving a slight oompt under her sudden weight. Outside the window, she watched Higanbana fly past, the scene changing from small town to city pretty quickly. Under her feet, she felt the slight bumps as the train traveled along the tracks, the rhythmic hum of the train engine music to her ears. She leaned her head back, resting it against the cushion of the train seat, closing her eyes. Suddenly, everything that has happened in the past few days finally hit her, leaving her exhausted and holding back tears as she sat in the train. Never in any of the previous timelines did she think she would ever tell Hana about her knowing about their existence.

Soon, the train pulled up into the city, Mai reluctantly standing and walking out of her compartment. She breathed a sigh of relief when she left the station, the sounds and sights and smells of the city hitting her, a smile forming on her lips. The tall buildings didn’t scare Mai, as they did other people. To her, the city was a solace, so big and opportunities plenty. This time, she had no real, concrete goal, besides cheer Hana up, whatever it took to do that. 

Mai shoved her hands into her pockets, then started straight from the station, looking for something she could use to cheer her cru-her best friend up. She passed many shops, but a lot of them were really expensive things that she knew Hana wouldn’t care for. The sky was starting to darken, and she was almost about to give up when she saw it, the video game store. The shining lights acted as a halo, an angel presenting itself to Mai in her time of need. She gasped, marveling at how lucky she was, before pushing the door open and stepping inside. 

The store was pretty small, game boxes lining the walls alongside video game merch, plushies and the like. Mai scanned the area around her, looking for the 4DS games, remembering Hana didn’t have any games for hers. The man working at the desk saw her, calling out,

“Do you need help, miss?” 

Mai whipped her head towards the man at the sound of his voice, smiling at him and walking to the counter, resting her hands on the edges of it, looking up at him. Why was the counter so unnecessarily high?

“Can you show me where the 4DS games are?” Mai asked, the man nodding, pushing back some of his unruly bright green hair from his eyes, before stepping away from the counter and leading Mai to the back end of the store, where the wall was dominated by 4DS games. 

“Looking for anything in particular?” He asked, fiddling with the keys on his pants. Mai thought this guy was pretty nervous, but dismissed it. 

“No, but thank you!” 

The man nodded, and went back to the counter, leaving Mai by herself, looking the racks up and down for something Hana would like. Her eyes ventured towards Fire Ruby, The Legend Of Zilda and Nokemon. A small smile formed on her lips, Hana would like all of those, and since Mai couldn’t decide on which to get, she did get them all, she had enough money on her. She grabbed each of the boxes, then made her way to the counter. 

The man smiled at her choices, going under the counter to get the cartridges to put into the boxes. Oh, that was the counter was so tall. Got it.

“You made some good choices.” He said, as Mai handed the money to him. “But I’m catching the feeling they aren’t for you.” Mai couldn’t help but gasp at the words. He only smiled bigger, handing Mai her bag.

“Life is too short to dance around feelings, kid, go get them.” 

Mai nodded mutely, turning away and almost bolting out the door. Was she really being that obvious? Surely not. But how did that guy know, and why did he feel the need to say it? How was he so accurate? Mai was so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn’t notice Mimi standing right in front of her. 

“Um...What are you doing here?” Mimi scowled, looking down at the bag in Mai’s hand. “Really, video games?”

Mai wasn’t in the mood to argue with Mimi, so she tried to push past her, clearing showing her disinterest. Mimi didn’t want to let her go, but deciding to let her go, scoffing. Mai went back to the train station, fighting sleep while the rock of the train threatened to lull her to sleep. A _ping_ from Mai’s phone shook her more awake, almost jumping out of her seat, startled. Digging into her pocket, she found her phone, the screen reading

_One message from Hana Mizuno_   
_Where r u? Im worried_

Mai quickly sent a text back,

_Im gonna be there soon_

Mai put her phone back in her pocket, just in time for the train to pull up in Higanbana. Sneaking back to her room after curfew with a rustling plastic bag was a lot more work than she had hoped, but Mai got to her room easily after popping into Primrose House. Hana had left the door unlocked for her, and when she entered, Hana looked up from her phone where she had been practicing and smiled at Mai, who held up the bag from the video game store. 

“I got something for you!” Mai handed Hana the bag, giggling at the blush forming on her friend’s cheeks as she took the bag, peeking inside. 

“Oh my god, Mai!” A large smile came over Hana’s face, her eyes crinkling and happy tears coming to her eyes as she threw herself into Mai’s arms, laughing. “I’m so happy and so embarrassed!” Mai laughed at her friend, returning the hug, resting her chin on Hana’s head, rubbing her hand up and down Hana’s back. She thought about what the guy at the video game store had said. He was right, she should tell Hana how she felt. The worst thing that could happen? Hana doesn’t feel the same way and it’s awkward for a while.

“Why did you do this?” Hana asked, turning her head so she could look up at Mai, her head tilted a bit. _Ugh. Why is she so cute?_

“Because I-” Mai cut herself off, scolding herself for almost saying the L word. No, not lesbian, the other one. “I wanted you to have some games to play with on your 4DS, I knew you didn’t have any.”

Hana furrowed her brows, having noticed the pause Mai took, and was very confused. Mai pulled away, a sheepish smile on her face, as she rubbed her neck. Yep, she was nervous about something. 

“Are you okay, Mai?” She asked, putting the bag on her desk and stepping towards Mai. Suddenly, Mai felt as though the room was too quiet, and her normal safe haven felt less safe, as a bout of uncharacteristic anxiety hit her. If anything, the look on Mai’s face turning from embarrassed to anxious worried Hana, and was about to press further when,

“I have a crush on you.” Mai blurted, her eyes going wide when she realized what she did, and she gasped. Hana was also surprised, and was stricken speechless. Mai liked her? She felt the same way as Hana? Who gave her such luck?!

Mai took Hana’s silence as a bad sign, putting her arms out, backing up, shaking her hands.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told yo-”

Hana cut her off by taking her hands, smiling up at her friend, giggling as Mai’s face got even more red, and as her jaw dropped.

“I like you too, Mai.”


	9. Hana's Got It Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out about Hana's crush.
> 
> Mai and Mimi are really not friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long ;p I didn't really know what to write. Also some violence but like nothing too graphic but just a warning.

Mai was tired. For some reason, sleep hadn’t come easy to her in the past few days. Around her, her friends were starting to realize, as she became quieter and often fought falling asleep at lunch. 

And that’s where they were today, Mai almost falling onto Hana’s shoulder. She continued to fight sleep until Hana basically pulled her head down onto her shoulder.

“Wha…” Mai mumbled sleepily, but ultimately not fighting and instead snuggling deeper into Hana’s shoulder, taking in the familiar scent of her friend. Somehow, she managed to grab Hana’s hand, a deep blush forming on Hana’s face at the contact, but she refused to pull away.

“When is the last time you slept properly?” Hana mumbled, more to herself than to Mai. Mai just groaned, and closed her eyes, efficiently falling asleep, releasing a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding in. Ignoring all the sounds around her, Hana gently pushed back a strand of her bright red hair from her face, smiling at how Mai’s face became even more relaxed at her touch, gentle and soft. Hana marveled at how soft Mai’s skin was, always thinking the girl’s skin would be rougher because of her personality. 

“Heh-em.” Someone at the table cleared their throat, Hana turning towards them. She realized everyone had been watching her having a moment admiring her best friend, her cheeks suddenly burning. Her hand fell to her sides, a sheepish smile coming across her face as several of the boys smiled knowingly at her. All of them but PBG. 

“I think someone’s got a crush!” Jirard announced, a wide smile on his soft and friendly face. Nick “awwed” resting his chin in his hands and his elbows on the table, his eyes shining as he stared at Hana and Mai. Hana could’ve swore she heard both Paul and Josh whisper,

“You don’t look at me like that.”

Hana laughed nervously, eyes shifting back and forth between all the boys at the table, surprised at how even Shane had a small smile on his face. 

“I-I don’t…” Hana trailed off, then opened her mouth to say something, before closing it again, at a loss for words. This only made the boys around her laugh more. 

“Damn, Hana’s got it bad!” Jon laughed, a throaty, hearty laugh, his shoulders bobbing up and down with the force of them. 

_This is it._ Hana thought. _This is my death. I’m blushing so hard. How is Mai still asleep?_

Hana realized there was no reason to fight them, as they were completely correct. She sighed, releasing all tension and anxiety in her body, right down to her bones. The rest of the world melted away except for the Normal Boots table and her friends. Still feeling a slight tug of anxiety, Hana closed her eyes, and sighed again, almost visualizing the anxiety float away. When she opened her eyes again, her friends were all smiling at her, Satch with the most knowing smile she had ever seen.

“So, I think it’s obvious our Hana has a crush.” Satch said, adjusting his glasses, smirking. “And we all happen to be close friends with this lucky girl.”

Everyone’s eyes flickered to Mai, who was starting to wake from her brief nap, eyes bleary as she gently pushed herself off Hana’s shoulder. She squinted at the boys around her, confused as to what they were so happy about. She failed to notice the way Hana’s breath hitched when she pushed off of her.

“Wha…” She rubbed her eyes tiredly, yawning. Hana’s eyes drifted to the clock, surprised to see lunch was already nearly over. A bit too quickly and forcibly, she stood, nearly sending her chair crashing to the ground, and nearly ran to throw out her tray. The anxiety was back, and now Hana wondered how’d she’d be able to live down rejection if it came her way. 

She stood by the trash for a while, lost in her own thoughts, and barely heard the footsteps approaching her, jumping when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

“Hana, are you alright?” Mai asked, Hana relaxing visibly when she saw Mai. It seemed all of their conversations somehow lead to the question of Hana’s wellbeing lately, and of course there were good reasons, but Hana was getting sick of it, getting frustrated. 

“I’m fine, Mai.” She smiled, genuinely at Mai. “Really.” 

Mai was confused. She wasn’t sure whether or not to believe Hana. So much has happened in the past few days, much more than anyone their age should have to deal with, but Hana was so strong. Stronger than Mai would ever be. 

Hana could practically see the gears in turning in her friend’s head, and took her hand, smiling up at her. She wanted to bring up her other hand and cup her friend's cheek, but ultimately decided against it, her hand falling limply at her side. 

“Are _you_ alright?” Hana asked, concern shining in her blue eyes. Mai felt tears burning in the back of her eyes, cursing at herself for being emotional.

“I’m just tired!” She perked back up, smiling that smile Hana couldn’t help but love. “We should get back to class, I’ll race you!” Mai exclaimed, already taking off before Hana.

“That’s unfair!” Hana yelled after her, running at top speed, but ultimately losing Mai as she was so much more fit and faster than Hana.

Later, Mai regretted running so far ahead of her friend. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, considerably faster than Hana could muster. The rush running gave her was something she never forgot, the wind in her ears, how the whole world rushed past her as if she wasn’t even a part of it. It has always been easy for Mai to lose herself in exercise, and that was mostly the reason she was so fit. 

When Mai reached her floor of Poppy Hall, she glanced behind, smiling at the fact she had ran so quickly, Hana was probably not even in the building. She slowed down, before 

_Bump_

Mai whipped around, to see Mimi glaring at her, her arms crossed as she stepped away from Mai. Mai was about to just step away, not engage in whatever shit Mimi wanted to start. Ever since she went to the festival with Hana, she had been extremely rude and bitter towards her and Hana. 

“Excuse me.” Mai mumbles, keeping her head down as she tried to brush past Mimi. Mimi scoffed, and stepped in front of her again, as if testing her boundaries. Mai squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath and clenching her fists. She would not engage. _She would not engage._

“I don’t think so, Mai.” Mimi smirked, her eyes shining. “I have something for you.”

“I don’t want it!” Mai yelled, stepping back nearly a yard, her brows furrowed. “I don’t want it, and I don’t want you!” She took a breath in an effort to calm herself, but found she couldn’t. “Leave me alone!” 

A dark look came over Mimi’s face, and even though Mai was taller than her, she seemed to tower over her. Mai was rarely terrified, and even rarer because of another person, but this time, she found herself trying not to shake. 

“What did you just say?” Mimi growled, condescending. Mai looked back up at her ex-friend, jaw clenched. 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” Mai turned, knowing full well she was walking away from her classroom, but needing to get away from Mimi. Mimi jumped in front of her, fist raised, Mai barely had time to duck before it would've collided with her face.

She jumped back up to her full height, staring at Mimi.

“What the fuck?!” She exclaimed, dodging another punch, this time to her stomach. _I knew she was insane but this was completely uncalled fo-_ Mai’s thoughts were cut off when a fist collided with her nose, sending her stumbling backwards, hand flying to her face. Mimi turned on her heel, walking to their classroom as if nothing happened, meanwhile Mai stalked off to the bathroom, keeping her hand firmly pressed against her nose, warm crimson blood staining her hand. 

When Hana finally reached her floor, she was sweating and tired. Deciding not to go to class looking like a mess, she stopped in the bathroom, surprised to find Mai leaning over a sink, a paper towel pressed to her face. Even more worrying, was Mai appeared to be shaking and in pain. It took everything in Hana not to run towards Mai, but instead carefully approach her. 

“Mai?” Hana asked, gently placing a hand on her friend’s back. “What happened.”

Mai took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself for Hana. “That _bitch_ punched me in the face. 

“Wait what?” Hana’s mind began to race, thoughts ranging from why would someone punch Mai? To how do I get revenge? “Who?”

Mai took the paper towel away from her face, inspecting her bloodied nose. Mai didn’t have to see well to know she probably had to go see Creeps, her nose wasn’t only bleeding from her nostrils but also a long cut on the bridge as well. 

“Mimi.” Mai growled, turning to Hana, a sad expression coming over her face, her brows furrowing and her lips turning downwards. “I think I have to go see Creeps.”

The bell rang, both Mai and Hana now being officially late to class. Hana wasn’t sure she wanted to go anymore, and wanted to go with Mai to Creeps’ office, angry beyond belief at Mimi for hurting her best friend. Already, a light bruise was forming around Mai’s left eye, destined to turn into a black eye. 

Why did this happen?


	10. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is always there for Mai.
> 
> Mai needs her more than she'll admit.
> 
> Yet.

Mai sent Hana to class, to, at the very least, explain to Miss Shizuka why she was late and why Mai wouldn’t be going to class that day. Hana tried to fight her, saying she wanted to stay with Mai, but eventually gave in, the silent halls deafening as her heart hammered against her ribcage, the back of her neck burning with anxiety. Just before she reached the classroom door, Hana took several deep breaths, trying to ebb the anxiety at least a little. 

As casually as she could, Hana walked into the classroom, feeling her cheeks burn at all the stares she received from her classmates, and also upon seeing Mimi’s satisfied look. She locked eyes with Miss Shizuka, who had a bit of scowl on her face.

“Why are you late, Miss Mizuno?” She asked, twirling her chalk in her hand.

Trying to ignore how everyone looked up from their notes and were listening intently to the two in the front of the room, Hana gulped, fiddling with the hem of her blazer, the soft material running across the tips of her fingers. 

“Mai needs to go to Mr. McPasta.” Hana said, looking back up at her teacher, who had mild concern etched into her features. “Can I please take her?”

Miss Shizuka ushered Hana out into the hallway, Hana keeping her eyes averted from the Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys, fully knowing they were all confused and concerned for their friend. 

While Miss Shizuka closed the door, Hana finally brought her gaze back up, looking at her teacher, finding her furrowed brows and lips drawn thin comforting, the fact that someone is as concerned for her friend as she was too. 

“Why would Miss Sasaki need to see Mr. McPasta?” She asked twirling her chalk around in between her fingers, little specks of white falling and floating through the air, glistening in the afternoon sun. 

“She uh…” Hana briefly wondered if she should tell the truth, her mind flashing back to when Mai said something stalkerish happened last year and nothing was done about it. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't even sure if Asagao had a policy on bullying! “She tripped and faceplanted.” Hana almost cringed at the ease the lie slipped through her teeth, wondering if she should take it back, tell Miss Shizuka the truth, and have something be done! 

But she just couldn't. She was being a coward, just as she knew she always been. 

“Is she okay?” Miss Shizuka asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow as if she ready saw through Hana’s fib. To avoid giving herself away any further. She nodded mutely, her throat dry. 

“Where is Miss Sasaki now?” She asked, twirling her chalk in her fingers, flecks of chalk falling off and fluttering through the air in specks of white dust. 

“The bathroom, ma’am.” Hana said, still refusing to look her teacher in the eye, her mind racing 10,000 miles a minute. 

“You may go.” And with that, Miss Shizuka smiled knowingly at Hana, and turned back to the classroom, wordlessly opening the door and leaving Hana in the hallway, baffled. 

Wasting no time, Hana sprinted back to the bathroom, Mai still leaning on the sink, but this time her cheeks were wet, causing Hana to balk at first, taken aback by the raw emotion etched into Mai’s features. She couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest at seeing her best friend hurt. 

“Hey.” She gently whispered, lacing a comforting hand on Mai’s back, being surprised at the tension that slipped away at her touch. For a moment, her thoughts lingered on that, lingered on the fluttering in her chest as she saw how much Mai trusted her, but forced herself to snap back to the moment, and making a mental note to think about these trivial things later. 

Mai whipped at her eyes swiftly, trying to regain some form of composure. She couldn't bring herself to look Hana in the eye, ashamed at her breakdown in the bathroom. How much more basic could you get?

“We’re going to go to the nurse’s office, okay?” Hana kept her voice soft and low, trying her best to show Mai how much she could trust her, how much she cared. Maybe it was foolish, but Hana had hoped this act of kindness, showing how she cared so much that it was completely impossible to measure, that maybe just maybe it would show Mai how much she loved her. 

Mai took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It wasn’t even really a thing she should be hurt about, yet it felt as if it wasn’t just her nose that was injured, but also her pride. Mai had always thought she could be better than Mimi, that was the way it was supposed to be. 

The two walked in silence, the bleeding from Mai’s nose having stopped a while ago, but her hand still holding her nose. Even though they were silent, they didn’t need words to take comfort in each other. The mere presence of the other was enough now, their footsteps familiar and comforting. Hana’s hand slid over to Mai’s, taking it carefully, a sign to Mai that she was there. More tears came to Mai’s eyes, but this time they weren’t sad or pained, but rather happy. 

“Oh, Hana…” Mai smiled through the tears that began to fall down her face, dripping off her chin. Cautiously, Hana brought but her own hand to wipe them away, her face focused and determined. For a moment, Hana’s hand lingered, cupping Mai’s cheek as they came to stop in the hallway, Mai leaning into her touch. 

_If only she knew._ Mai thought, as she closed her eyes and relished in the rare peaceful moment between them. _God, Hana. You have no clue do you?_

And without word, they kept going, Mai feeling a little better, but still couldn’t help but still feel doubt and insecurity in the pit of her stomach. But even then she knew she had to keep going on, at least until she could rest. Tiredness was seeping down right into her bones, taking her breath away: and not in a good way. 

Mai knew she wouldn’t be able to get past this obstacle so quickly. 

Mimi makes sure that doesn’t happen. She makes sure people stay down and never challenge her after they do once.

But Mai had something Mimi didn’t.

Mai had Hana.

And really, that was all she needed.


	11. Help Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Mai spend some time in the nurse's office.
> 
> Hana has a meeting with PBG.

Mr. McPasta told Mai to rest in his office for a bit, giving her some ice to rest upon her nose as she slept. At first, he wasn’t sure if he should let Hana stay, thinking Mai would need space, but even a blind man could see how much she needed her, so he drew the curtain around them and left them alone. 

Mai had turned onto her side as she slept, the ice pack falling off her face and onto the pillow. Hana gently placed it back on her nose, sighing as she cursed Mimi for the 100th time that hour. From outside the curtain, Mr. McPasta was watching cat videos as usual, giggling. Hana found it quite comforting, that for once her life was calm and she was just living in the aftermath. 

Flecks of dried blood were still on Mai’s face, the dark color just a few shades darker than her hair. Even in rest, Mai wasn’t as relaxed as Hana would’ve hoped for her to be. Her brows were knit tightly together as if she was in a constant state of worry. Hana’s phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket, and she fished it out swinging it upright to see the text.

_From PBG sent at 5:04 PM_   
_R u okay_

_From Hana sent at 5:05 PM_   
_Yeah but mai isnt I’ll tell you about it later_

She shoved the phone back in her pocket just as Mai groaned and stretched. She opened her eyes, and Hana saw anger, sadness and worry all floating through the piercing green windows. Mai propped herself on her elbow silently, save for a sigh escaping her lips. 

“Do you want to go back to our room?” Hana asked, ready to pick up all their stuff and take the walk back to their room. The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky, and Hana hoped to get there before dark. Mai nodded silently, carefully pushing herself off the bed and quietly walking towards the door. Hana waved goodbye to Mr. McPasta and followed Mai out the door. 

As soon as Mai entered the dorm room, she collapsed onto her bed, turning to face the wall and falling asleep quite quickly. Hana sighed, brows still furrowed as angry for Mimi still corsed through her veins. Gently, she tugged off Mai’s shoes, placing them carefully by the door, and then laid a soft blanket over her friend as she slept. It was only 5:30, so Hana decided to invite PBG over, to tell him what had happened. Of course, she wouldn’t ask him to come into their room while Mai slept, so she instead told him to meet her at dinner. 

The two teenagers found a table all the way in the back of the cafeteria, after grabbing some chips, not really hungry for dinner. 

Hana explained everything that happened with Mimi earlier that day, as they ate their chips. 

“What the actual fuck?” PBG swore. “Mimi just punched her?”

“Yeah. I know. I’m pissed off too.”

PBG sighed, leaning forward to whisper a little in Hana’s ear, to keep away unwanted eavesdropping. 

“Should we punch Mimi in the face?”

Hana shook her head, an expression of pure “what the fuck PBG. We can’t stoop down to her level!”. PBG recoiled, glancing back around them. He gave Hana his best puppy dog eyes, something that always worked to get what he wanted when he was a kid, but it seems this time, Hana wasn’t having it. She began to pack up her stuff, taking a last bite of the ice cream PBG had bought her.

“I have some homework I gotta do.” Hana said, leaving PBG all by himself.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at last upload date*
> 
> Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't have a consistent upload schedule but i will try my best. 
> 
> Love you, and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
